-To compare the efficacy of lamivudine versus placebo in patients with chronic hepatitis B infection who are treatment naive with regard to improvements in liver histology and HBeAG seroconversion rates. -To evaluate the safety of the two treatment regimens. -To assess population based pharmacokinetics in this patient population. -To explore the impacts of the two treatment on occupational productivity.